Hermione's Twist of Fate
by LightsShadow6
Summary: ABANDONED. Hermione (who is busy trying to get Harry to fall for her) starts being contacted by voices, and a twist of Fate occurs...
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's Twist Of Fate  
By: AtraMathew6  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione walked through the Hogwarts library, scanning through the books on the   
  
shelves, Ron and Harry on the other side.  
  
She gazed at Harry, his twinkling eyes behind the glasses, green. Spectacular. She walked   
  
faster trying to keep him in eyesight.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them a ton of homework, being in sixth year and all, they had   
  
to get some extra practice for their N.E.W.T.S. next year.  
  
She lowered her level a bit, taking her eyes of Harry's, and pointing her finger on the   
  
spines of the books, checking for some information on advanced transfiguration. A first years   
  
nightmare.  
  
"Uh, hey Harry!" Said Hermione as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hi, find anything yet?" Asked Harry as he kneeled down next to her, looking for some books   
  
on the subject.  
  
"Just a few..." She responded as she lifted up a pile about half her height. Idiot, I thought I told   
  
myself to lay off being a nerd. She kicked herself in her mind.  
  
"Oh, ha ha ha, gotcha." Stated Harry as he stood up brushing dust off himself.  
  
"Well, its time for dinner, I'll help you carry the books." Said Harry as he helped Hermione up   
  
and grabbed some books.  
  
"Thanks, Harry..." Responded Hermione with a blush as she let go of his hand and grabbed the   
  
books.  
  
"C'mon, god!" Exclaimed Ron as he ran out. Hungry he certainly was.  
  
They soon made their way into the Great Hall, stomachs rumbling.  
  
Dumbledore quietly made his way to his seat, and stood up, tapping his gold cup with his   
  
spoon. Quickly getting the attention of the hall.  
  
"I would like to make a statement, there is a student missing, four days in fact, the name is Draco   
  
Malfoy of Slytherin, a sixth year. If you see him, please tell a professor, or other member of the staff...   
  
That is all, please enjoy your meals." He flicked his hand and their dinners appeared.  
  
"That is odd..." Said Ron as he dug himself into his food.  
  
"Yeah, strange enough, even for Draco. Hmmm..." Responded Harry.  
  
Hermione took her eyes off Harry and look over at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson   
  
was beside herself, talking to the other Slytherins, or was she talking to herself. Pitiful, Hermione   
  
thought, why waste feelings on Draco, especially when there was Harry Potter.  
  
She kept looking up from her plate to Harry's eyes. "God, I have to make my move..." She   
  
thought to herself, then kicked her leg as punishment for talking about Harry as making a move.  
  
Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington popped his head out in the middle of the table (scaring some   
  
first year girls as well) and gestured his hand in the air, Dumbledore quickly stopped talking with Hagrid and looked   
  
over at the ghost.  
  
"Yes, Sir Nicholas?" Asked Dumbledore, his face falling into a frown, as Nicholas's was   
  
already, this time, not about getting his head hit many times in the neck with a blunt axe, of course not.  
  
"The Bloody Baron requests your presence in the library, there was an accident, some students   
  
were.. Injured..." Said the ghost as he floated to Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore got McGonagall and Snape and they headed towards the exit. Hagrid, immediately   
  
propped himself of his chair, and stood in front of the Great Hall, to keep order.  
  
The students continued their usual business, as if nothing was wrong, but there was, they were incredibly wrong,   
  
more wrong than Snape taking points off Gryffindor, for no apparent reason.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Asked Ron to Hermione. This was one of the very rare times   
  
when Hermione did not know, and even more rarely, had no clue.  
  
"I'm sure we will hear about it more from Dumbledore." Interrupted Harry. He quickly finished   
  
his mashed potatoes as well as his thought.  
  
"Or, we should explore it some more..." Announced he, tossing his fork down on his plate, and   
  
folding his napkin and placing it in front of him, then something changed their current situation.  
  
McGonagall came rushing in, no Dumbledore or Snape. She shot sparks of emerald green in the   
  
air to get the hall's attention.  
  
"Prefects immediately gather your houses and go to the appropriate common room, hurry up   
  
now, hurry! Heads, please stay in the Great Hall! Come now people, hurry!"  
  
The trio, Ron ending his meal of second helpings of chicken, hurried up to the other   
  
Gryffindors.  
  
"C'mon Ron, Hermione!" McGonagall called after them.  
  
They rushed ahead, trying to keep the prefect in sight.  
  
The footsteps, pants of students, the occasional cry of a first years, and other sounds were   
  
heard for the next five minutes within the depths of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione crept closer to Harry, trying to look afraid, giving him the whole 'Oh, Harry, protect   
  
me...' act. She laid her hand on his.  
  
"Ummm... O-Okay..." Choked Harry as he kept his hand on hers, a pink tinge of rose flushed in   
  
his cheeks, she giggled.  
  
"Let go of his hand..." Said a soft voice in her ear. Keeping her grasp, she looked around.   
  
Nothing. She shrugged it off.  
  
"I said let go of it..." Said the same soft voice, sweet sounding, but not very friendly. Hermione   
  
spun around not seeing anything, letting go of his hand.  
  
"That's a good witch..." Said the voice again. She was about to put her hand on Harry's, again,   
  
but found that it was in his robe-pocket.  
  
"Hermione, continue on this path... No romance right now... NOT NOW!!!" Shouted the voice,   
  
it sounded as if it were in her head. She put her hands on her ears, and a strong ringing sounded, she   
  
took her hands off her head. The ringing stopped.  
  
She looked ahead, a tall boy, with various robes on, stood in the middle of the crowd, shining   
  
gold, not silver like a ghost, but gold, almost warming. It smiled at her, it outstretched its hand. Then it   
  
pulled its robe over its face and disappeared, turning into evaporating mist.  
  
"Harry will hurt you, stay away from him, please..." Said the voice again. Even softer now. The   
  
prefect finally came to the entrance, muttered the password, and they all entered. The prefect instructed   
  
them into their dormitories, and stood in the middle, making sure they all did what he said.  
  
Hermione silently left for the girls dormitories, she quickly changed into her pajamas, and went   
  
to bed.  
  
No voices, she thought to herself. Good.  
  
"No voices yet..." Said the similar sound.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she fell out of bed shivering on the ground looking at the   
  
mist floating in front of her, her fellow classmates staring at her.  
  
"I leave you for tonight..." Said the voice, as she saw the mist float out of the room.  
  
"Hermione, what the heck is wrong with you!!!???" Cursed Lavender as she lifted her head off   
  
her pillow, she was seconds away from sleep.  
  
Hermione continued shivering, then collapsed on the ground. Fainted   
  
with fear. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione's Twist Of Fate  
By: AtraMathew6  
Chapter Two  
  
"You are now alone, the way it was meant to be..." Said the familiar voice. Hermione was next to  
  
the Great Lake, staring out at the waters... The cold night air began to chill her. The thought of being  
  
alone chilled her even more.  
  
"Go ahead... Swim, you know that you must..." Said the voice again, this time a bit more  
  
demanding.  
  
Hermione couldn't help it, the voice was so convincing. She took off her robe, shoes, and  
  
socks. She walked slowly next to the water's edge. Colder than the air, but so appealing...  
  
She dived in, she swam deeper and deeper into the water, her brown bushy hair floating all  
  
around her head.  
  
"Now, this is the choice you have... Harry Potter, or the other one..." The voice stated as she  
  
swam even further. She saw Harry swimming at the bottom, near the very bottom of the depths, and  
  
then looked at the (closer) surface of water, there was a figure she didn't quite recognize.  
  
She swam further, oxygen was getting lower and lower, and her wand was inside of her robe, the  
  
air bubbles around her face kept getting in her way, she must get to Harry. She felt her lungs depleting,  
  
she would die in here, before she even met up with Harry. She couldn't feel her legs, she slowly  
  
floated to the surface, losing control of herself.  
  
And woke up.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, she looked around her surroundings; She was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry walked in, Madam Pomfrey was leading him.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Asked Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Responded Hermione, she looked over Madam Pomfrey who just about  
  
to cut in.  
  
"Well, dear, you kept calling for him in your sleep, I hoped bringing him here would help you."  
  
Said Pomfrey as she began to find some medication for her to take.  
  
Her dream was odd, almost frightening, being alone like that, no wonder she called for Harry, he  
  
of all people made her feel safest when around someone, even more than her own parents, then again,  
  
they are dentists.  
  
"Harry, it's OK, you can go back to sleep, I'm fine, really..." Harry looked puzzled at her, as if  
  
she were nuts.  
  
"What?" Asked Hermione plainly.  
  
"Ummm... Sorry to tell you this dear, but... You have been asleep for hours, it is nearly dinner."  
  
Hermione stared at her. She had been asleep for hours.  
  
Hermione immediately started to weep. This was just to much for her to take. The voice, figure,  
  
mist, the dream, all horrifying. Madam Pomfrey then went out of the room for a sec.  
  
Harry laid his hand on hers, she smiled at him, trying to not embarrass herself. She try to make it  
  
go away, she tried. She laid her head on her pillow, trying to keep her scrunched up face from Harry's  
  
range of view.  
  
"It's just a few hours Hermione..." He said sweetly. Rubbing his thumb gently on her palm. She  
  
decided to tell him. She got herself up and straightened her back.  
  
"Harry, yesterday, there were these voices, telling me to stay away from you... Then this mist  
  
appeared and followed me around, and the figure too, then, I had a dream wher-where.. I was all   
  
alone...  
  
Oh, Harry.." She burst out again. Her tears flowing off her cheeks and onto the bed.  
  
Harry gently brushed the tears away. She managed a weak smile.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out what all this means, perhaps Dumbledore can help us?" He added  
  
reassuring her.  
  
Madam Pomfrey got back in with some glass full of a pinkish liquid.  
  
"Now then, drink this and sleep, you certainly look like you need more of it! Well then, off you  
  
go Harry, I think we can handle it from here."  
  
Harry left the room, waving goodbye.  
  
Hermione became dazed as she drank the medication, she felt funny, then collapsed on the bed.  
  
She slept until later that night, not that long, she might as well go to her dormitory, she alerted Madam  
  
Pomfrey and scurried off.  
  
She crept through the halls, not a single voice, bliss.  
  
Ms. Granger finally arrived at the common room, after muttering the password to the painting  
  
(Magus Draconis).  
  
"Oh yup, that's right!" Shouted the fat lady. Hermione walked in, a tad sleepy and sat near the  
  
fireplace to keep warm for a bit, it was chilly outside.  
  
"Glad to see your feeling better..." Said Harry as he sat next to her on the couch, placing his  
  
hand on hers.  
  
"Thanks, did you talk to Dumbledore?" She asked wondering, she wanted to get this mystery  
  
solved.  
  
"No, sorry, Ron and I were... Ummm... Busy." Said Harry. Hermione gazed at him.  
  
"Ok, we'll talk to him in the morning..." Responded her as she leaned over a little bit on his  
  
shoulder. He blushed.  
  
"Sweet dreams..." She muttered to him, as she finally picked herself up and left for her  
  
dormitory.  
  
She crept into bed, everyone else was asleep, she sat up and pondered her future with Harry,  
  
and the future with the voices, as the voice suddenly sounded again. Horrifying. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione's Twist Of Fate  
By: AtraMathew6  
Chapter Three  
  
"Sweet dreams to you too." Sounded the voice. Hermione, who was   
  
happy with the quick moment she had with Harry stood up to the voice by   
  
ignoring it. Her self confidence boosted, and finally went sleep, where (of   
  
course) the voice lingered.  
  
"Good... You're standing up to me..." Spoke the voice. Hermione was   
  
flying through tunnels of flashing lights, visoins of the past flew by her,   
  
mostly bad ones. Images of herself crying, being harmed, being picked on,   
  
the rare wrong answers in class.  
  
"You see Hermione, you have done wrong things in the past, things   
  
that make you imperfect, a mistake, this world is one big mistake, but you   
  
also make right choices too..."  
  
Images of her a cheering, happy Hermione flew her mind. Getting right   
  
answers, becoming prefect, over one hundred percent on exams, etc. All of   
  
it, joyful.  
  
"But not to long ago you made a decision that affected your life overall   
  
the other decisions in the far past." Commented the voice as she an image of   
  
her swimming in the lake, going towards Harry.  
  
"A decision that was confirmed in your dreams, no, thoughts. That   
  
will happen in the future, I have seen it all. This is the decision that shall   
  
affect your close ones. All because of one boy... I leave you now, and please   
  
remember this dream, no, thought.  
  
She woke up.  
  
The chilling night was making her colder and colder through the wind,   
  
seeping through her open window. Wait. It wasn't open when she went to   
  
asleep, something was happening.  
  
"Hey 'Mione..." Whispered a voice she knew all too well. Harry was   
  
floating on his new FireBolt. Gesturing for her to hop on.  
  
And she did.  
  
"Hullo Harry..." She whispered, trying not to wake the others, she put   
  
on her robe and hopped behind Harry, grabbing his waist.  
  
Without a word, they set off, Harry flew them over the forbidden   
  
forest, and over the lake, very slowly, very romantic.  
  
The two of them finally lowered elevation and landed near the lake.   
  
Sitting beneath a tall over hanging tree, Harry layed back, Hermione did too,   
  
her foot touching his slightly.  
  
"Hermione, I-I really like you..." He hardly made out the words. A bit   
  
embarrassed. He turned over and looked at her. His face was shining silver,   
  
the lake's reflection from the moon cast it over him, and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I..." She muttered, "Maybe... This can explain... How I   
  
feel..." She continued.  
  
She set her legs in his, entwined in a rather inappropriate manner and   
  
moved his mouth towards his. He didn't push her off, he stood still.  
  
"Oh Hermione..." He whispered to her. They began to kiss, their   
  
tongues meeting softly and enfolding with one another. Swaping their   
  
emotions with eachother.  
  
"Harry..." She muttered in response, as she moved her mouth a little   
  
out of his, kissing his cheek and neck. She slowly let go of her robe, getting   
  
in his.  
  
He moved his face, which was flushing with a light red color, allowing   
  
her to get his ear, she licked it softly. They soon met again at the mouth, their   
  
lust for eacthother never ending. Until...  
  
"My, aren't you two busy..." They froze and scurried away from   
  
eachother looking into the darkness. 


End file.
